nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Chimp
This article is about Chimp’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Chimp's neutral special is from the explosion of peanuts he gets at the end of each level. Chimp's side special is from his crate throwing ability in Super Stock Take. Chimp's up special is from his super-strength lifting abilities in Super Stock Take. The Banana Peel comes from one of the items the Chimp had to collect in the stockroom. The Super Attack comes from the Chimp's ability to lift a large quantity of crates at once. Strengths *Fast attacks overall *Can wall jump and wall cling *Possesses two meteor smashes: down aerial and Opponent Booster *Good grab range *Small hurtboxes makes him resistant to combos *Kill moves: up smash, forward smash, down smash, up aerial, down aerial, forward throw, back throw, up throw *Amazing grab game *Down throw is a great combo throw *Great combo game *Good air game *Good edge game Weaknesses *Low range and priority on most attacks *Lightweight, having low survivability *Has difficulty setting up for kills *Has no kill moves on the ground aside from smash attacks *Average ground game Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Chimp punches, then kicks, and then spins to strike with his tail. 3%, 3%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Chimp does a handstand and kicks upwards. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Chimp spins to hit with its tail low to the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Chimp swings forward both fists. 7% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Chimp does a backflip, kicking upwards. 16-20% ◾Forward - Chimp smashes a crate in front of himself. 18-22% ◾Down - Chimp does a breakdance kick. 16-22% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Chimp headbutts forwards. 10% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Chimp kicks upwards. 8% ◾Down aerial - Chimp headbutts below himself. 9% ◾Neutral aerial - Chimp spins around, hitting on all sides with his tail. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Chimp kicks forwards. 8% ◾Back aerial - Chimp swings his tail back behind himself. 7% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Chimp slaps the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Chimp spins around and then throws the opponent away. 7% ◾Back Throw- Chimp places the opponent inside of a crate and then tosses them backwards. 6% ◾Down Throw- Chimp places the opponent inside of a crate and seals them inside. 8% ◾Up Throw- Chimp tosses the opponent upwards. 9% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Peanut Bomb (6%) ◾Side Special- Crate Throw (14%) ◾Up Special- Opponent Booster (8%) ◾Down Special- Banana Peel (N/A) ◾Super Attack- Crate Pile-Up (18% each crate) Skins/Costumes Taunts Side Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: